Fanmail
by maggalina
Summary: What happened to Gilderoy when the fanmail stopped coming? He had to write his own.


Mr. Lockheart,

I am writing you in joined-up letters no less because I believe you need more fan mail. Gladys Gudeon has stopped writing you and you still have all these photographs that you need to hand out. Your nurse takes one every day but other people have stopped. More people need to tell you they love you. I don't know why I can't remember. No one tells you anymore neighbour has these visitors come in all the time and all she passes out are gum wrappers. You have photographs that have your joined-up letters on them. That is much better than a gum wrapper. Why does no one love you?

I love you. Yes. I love you very much. You are my favourite person. You haven't abandoned me. Everyone else has. Just you. You love me. I love you. You remember...I remember or I think we remember when everyone loved us. I don't know what you did but everyone loved you. Where is there love now?

Your nurse says you were on the bad of a memory charm and that is why you can't remember. Is everyone else under a memory charm too? How else could everyone forget you? You saw your face on a magazine cover from years ago. You must have been famous (which is why you deserve fanmail like this one) but famous people get remembered.

I will remember you. You are all I can remember.

There was another new nurse today. She says you don't look like "too much to handle" and "what were all those other people thinking." I think this one might last a month. You might finally have someone else to love you.

I am writing you this letter because I am tired of the nurses just giving you old letters of Gladys Gudeon's and expecting you to not realize they are the same ones over and over. She has stopped writing so now it is my turn. You can get brand new mail everyday.

The nurse says you should write what you learn every day so it helps reinforce it.

Today you remember how to use a fork. No more finger foods for you!

What kind of loser doesn't know how to use a fork. You are pathetic. No one ever loved you. No one visits you because no one ever loved you.

Stop stop stop stop stop. Bad Gilderoy. You love you. You are not pathetic. I love you. People just don't know where you are. The hospital won't let them in because you still need to heal.

No. You are unloved. Everyone hates you. You are a fraud.

A fraud? No I didn't fake anything. I have always been here learning joined-up letters.

The nurse took away your pencil and paper. You got mad at it again. It is okay. Being frustrated is okay. I still love you. I will always love you.

It is hard writing fanmail when I do not know why I should get fanmail.

Mr. Lockheart I like your smile. You have a very nice smile. I like looking at it in the mirror every morning. It is the best part about you. You also have nice hair. Your smile and hair should win awards. You should get a most charming smile award. You are like Prince Charming from muggle stories.

The neighbour just offered you a gum wrapper. I think she wants to be friends. Maybe you can teach her joined-up writing and you can write each other fan mail.

Why would she write you fanmail. You are pathetic. You are bad. You ar

I have my paper back. And six days worth of gum wrappers.

I have a new nurse.

I need to write more fanmail. Mr. Lockheart you have very nice joined-up letters. The best joined-up letters. Everyone should want a picture of your smile with joined-up letters. It is all that is good about you.

If there was anything else good about you people would visit. But you give them pictures and they don't need you anymore. You are worthless. Worthless worthless worthless worthless

Alice (her nurse says thats her name) didn't want a picture she shook her head and shook her head and pointed at you at me at you. She wants us. Yes us. Not a picture. Us.

Is this a good enough letter? Can I send this fanmail to myself? Why should I send it to myself? I should write Alice fanmail. Alice deserves fanmail. I don't. I deserve gum wrappers. I like her gum wrappers. She is my best friend.

I will write Alice fanmail. I don't know how. All I know is she is my best friend and she loves her fmaily. Where is my family? No bad Gilderoy. Alice not Lockheart. Alice matters. You don't matter. You don't matter. You don't matter.

Alice gave me a gum wrapper.

I like Alice. Alice helps more than the nurse. Alice cant tell me my reaction is wrong. Alice wouldn't tell me my reaction is bad. Alice doesn't quit when I am mad. Alice is my best friend.

I think Alice is sending me better fanmail than I send myself. I can't even send this. Is a letter supposed to go on for months? Alice's fanmail is perfect gum wrappers.

The nurse took away my pictures. I am glad. I don't need them. I just don't want her to take away Alice. I also don't want her to take my quill. I love my quill.

I love Alice. Not like Mr. Frank loves Alice. I love Alice like I love my quill. I do not want to marry my quill but I cannot live without it.

I need Alice.

Alice talked today.

You matter.

Alice is gone.

I want Alice.

I want gum wrappers.

Where is my Alice?

Where is my Alice?

No more no more no more no more no more.

Alice says I matter. No you don't. Alice says I do.

The nurse says I am not allowed to write anymore. This has been my fanmail to me.

Love,

Gilderoy Lockheart.


End file.
